A Slow Hell
by Victoria Poe
Summary: Duncan let his aching head be soothed by the cold taxi window as he lay his head against it. His thoughts strayed to Lindsay, the bimbo he had picked up last night. She was nothing like Courtney, no one was the same.


Just a oneshot. Don't hate me for it.

I usually don't like country, but Sheryl Crow is really good, and this song was on a CD of her's I bought. I really don't like Kid Rock (Once again, don't hate me) but his voice is very emotional in this song.

This is not my best work, but I liked the idea behind the story. By the way, everyone is about 23 in this fiction.

* * *

"Get up, you lazy bum!"

Duncan lifted his head off of the bar counter and rubbed his eyes. He hoped to see Courtney standing over him, her hands on her hips... just like old times.

Instead, there was an angry old man with in an apron and a cheesy wig.

"I'm goin', I'm goin', just back off already!" Duncan waved the old man away and stood. He clutched his head as a sharp pain came from deep in his brain. Hangover.

**_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days_****_  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me_**

Duncan flagged a taxi and crawled in, still clutching his head. He threw a few bills of an unknown amount in the drivers direction and asked to be taken to the Birch wood Hotel.

He let his aching head be soothed by the cold taxi window as he lay his head against it. His thoughts strayed to Lindsay, the bimbo he had picked up last night. She was nothing like Courtney, she could not fill the void that had been created when Courtney left him.

He fished his wallet out of his pocket once again and looked at the pictures. The first was of Courtney, laughing and smiling as her little cousin sprayed her with a squirt gun. The second was one that his friend, Geoff, had taken of Courtney and her friend, Geoff's girlfriend, Bridgette, posing on the beach next to some surfboards.

The mohawked young man felt a tear slide down his face.

**_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin' next to her_**

* * *

**_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right_**

Courtney sat in her car and dialed the hotel's number, then waited for the front desk to answer. "This is the Birch wood Hotel front desk, how may I help you?" Asked a calm woman's voice.

"Hello? Can you tell me if a Duncan Greene is staying here?" The woman said yes. "Oh, can I speak to him?"

"He's out right now, if you want, I can leave a message for him."

"Please do! Tell him that Courtney Evans called, and she wants to talk to him, because she misses him." Courtney could almost see the woman's sympathetic smile.

"Okay, Hon. I'll tell him." the woman hung up, and Courtney left her flip phone open, her limbs too numb to close it. The static from the phone was comforting.

**_I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been_**

Courtney finally shut her phone and straightened her shirt. She smiled a faux smile and started her car. She didn't know where she was going, but she still drove.

The ex C.I.T. stopped when she saw a bright neon sign, proclaming the words "All Star Bar! All drinks under $1.50!" She opened the door and walked in.

The next thing she knew, she was naked in bed with a man she did not know. Courtney blinked twice, and looked hard at the man's face. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he was pale. He had some of the same traits as Duncan, but he was not her ogre.

Courtney sighed and told herself not to cry as she stood up in the unfamiliar room and looked for her clothes.

**_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
_**

Morning came and Courtney was on the road again. Apparently, the man she had slept with last night had picked her up in the bar, and taken her in the backroom to have sex. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Courtney looked at a boulding as she drove past. _Don't do it, Courtney. You remember what happened. He promised you he would stay out of jail, that he would stay with you! Then what does Duncan do? He gets high and thinks he can drive off, happy as a clam, without his licence._

_But, I still love him._

_LOVE! If he loved you, do you think he would have done that? I think you need to find someone new._

Courtney looked longingly at the Hotel, and noticed Geoff walking inside. She smirked with satisfaction. _Well then, that decides it. I'm not going to see Duncan I'm going to see Geoff._

_You're in denial._

_I don't care!_

Courtney parked and walked inside, only to find Duncan and Geoff conversing at the front desk.

* * *

**_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_**

Duncan felt someone staring at him. He turned and saw none other than his Princess, Courtney Evans. "Wait one sec. I gotta go say 'hi' to someone." He walked away from his 'party boy' buddie and over to Courtney. "Hey, so... how have you been."

**_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_**

Inside, Courtney wanted to throw herself into Duncan's arms and tell him about how badly she missed him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I've been getting along."

**_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_**

"Same here." Duncan looked at Courtney and longed to kiss her, to touch her hair, and to tell her that he was sorry.

**_You reminded me of brighter days_**

They looked at each other for a moment, each thinking that th other was too good for them.

**_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church_**

"I was going to church, but I just though I'd drop by." She couldn't bring herself to look in Duncan's eyes. But, the part about church was true. She _was _heading to church. After breaking-up with Duncan, Courtney had dedicated herself to the church on Saturday's and Sunday's, but the rest of the week was spent with... with alcohol and unknown men.

**_I was off to drink you away_**

Duncan boldly replied. "I was trying to stop missing you." Courtney looked up at him, longing in her stare.

**_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way_**

Simultaneously, the two said. "Why did we break up!" Duncan looked at bit shocked, and Courtney looked happy for the first time in a while.

"I miss you, babe. I tried everything to forget you, even drugs. But I just miss you too much to let go." Now it was Courtney's turn to be shocked. Duncan, _Her_ Duncan was saying that.

"I miss you too. I keep telling myself that you're probably happier without me barking at you all the time, but I-" She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too much to believe it."

**_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want_****_ you to come back home_**

Duncan stroked her hair with one hand, and held her with the other. "I love you too, Princess. I don't want to hurt you anymore, take me back."

**_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home_**

"Of course I will! I'll never let you go again. Just promise me that you won't let me go."

Duncan smirked. "Well if I never let you go, does that mean we shower together, finally?"

The suggestive joke lightened the atmosphere. Courtney laughed, surprisingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**_I just called to say, I love you. Come back home_**

_

* * *

_


End file.
